TV5 (Philippines) Special Logos
Anniversary Logos ABC-5 @ 1 Logo.png|The ABC-5 1st Anniversary Special (February 21, 1993) The Big Leap Logo.png|The ABC-5 2nd Anniversary Special (March 12, 1994) 5 is 5 Logo.png|The ABC-5 5th Anniversary Special (March 3, 1997) 5 is 5 An ABC 5 Anniversary Special 1997.png|The ABC-5 5th Anniversary Special (March 3, 1997) ABC-5 @ 10 Logo.png|The ABC-5 10th Anniversary Special (February 21, 2002) ABC-5 @ 12 Logo.png|The ABC-5 12th Anniversary Special (February 21, 2004) ABC-5 @ 15 Logo.png|The ABC-5 15th Anniversary Special (February 21, 2007) Summer Idents ABC 5 Summer 1992.png|Summer (1992) ABC 5 Summer 1993.png|Summer (1993) ABC 5 Summer 1994.png|Summer (1994) ABC 5 Summer 1995.png|Summer (1995) ABC 5 Summer 1996.png|Summer (1996) ABC 5 Summer 1997.png|Summer (1997) ABC 5 Summer 1998.png|Summer (1998) ABC 5 Summer 1999.png|Summer (1999) ABC 5 We Are Summer it's a New Generation.png|We Are Summer it's a New Generation (2000) ABC 5 Summer it' a New Home.png|Summer it' a New Home (2001) ABC 5 Cool. Splash. Summer.png|Cool. Splash. Summer. (2002) ABC 5 Ka Ibang Iba sa Tag-Init.png|Ka Ibang Iba sa Tag-Init (2003) ABC 5 Ka Iba Tayo sa Tag-Init.png|Ka Iba Tayo sa Tag-Init (2004) ABC 5 Summer Ka Iba!.png|Summer Ka Iba (2005) ABC 5 Totaly it's Summer.png|Totaly it's Summer (2006) ABC 5 Cool ang Summer sa ABC.png|Cool ang Summer sa ABC! (2007) ABC 5 Summer 2008.png|Summer (2008) TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.png|Shake it sa Tag-init (2009) TV5 Go Fresh Go5.png|Go Fresh Go 5! (2013) TV5 Summer 2015.png|Happy Ka Dito! This Summer (2015) TV5 Summer 2017.png|Choose Courage Summer (2017) Christmas Idents ABC 5 Christmas 1992.png|Christmas (1992) ABC 5 Christmas 1993.png|Christmas (1993) ABC 5 Christmas 1994.png|Christmas (1994) ABC 5 Christmas 1995.png|Christmas (1995) ABC 5 Christmas 1996.png|Christmas (1996) ABC 5 Christmas 1997.png|Christmas (1997) ABC 5 Christmas 1998.png|Christmas (1998) ABC 5 Sparkle This the Season.png|Sparkle This the Season (1999) ABC 5 All I Want for Christmas is on ABC.png|All I Want for Christmas is on ABC! (2000) ABC 5 All I Want for Christmas is Here!.png|All i Want for Christmas is Here! (2001) ABC 5 Christmas is Shining Through.png|Christmas is Shining Through (2002) ABC 5 Pasko 2003.png|Pasko (2003) ABC 5 Iba Tayo Nayong Pasko.png|Iba Tayo Nayong Pasko (2004) ABC 5 Kulay ang Amin Pasko.png|Kulay ang Amin Pasko (2005) ABC 5 ChristMas Iba.png|ChristMas Iba! (2006) ABC 5 Your Best Christmas Is On ABC.png|Your Best Christmas Is On ABC! (2007) TV5 Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo.png|Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo (2008) TV5 Shake Saya Pasko Na.png|Shake Saya Pasko Na! (2009) TV5 Christmas 2010.png|Happy Christmas The Happy Network (2010) TV5 Christmas 2011.png|Krismas Mas Mas Masaya (2011) TV5 Happy Maging Kapatid!.png|Happy Maging Kapatid! (2012) TV5 Christmas 2013.png|Everyday Is Christmas Day (2013) TV5 Happy Pasko.png|Happy Pasko (2014) TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|Happy Happy Kidsmas (2015) TV5 Game Tayo sa Pasko.png|Game Tayo sa Pasko (2016) TV5 Christmas 2017.png|Choose Courage Christmas (2017) New Year Season ABC 5 New Year 1993.png| ABC 5 New Year 1994.png| ABC 5 New Year 1995.png| ABC 5 New Year 1996.png| ABC 5 New Year 1997.png| ABC 5 New Year 1998.png| ABC 5 New Year 1999.png| ABC 5 New Year 2000.png| ABC 5 New Year 2001.png| ABC 5 New Year 2002.png| ABC 5 New Year 2003.png| ABC 5 New Year 2004.png| ABC 5 New Year 2005.png| ABC 5 New Year 2006.png| ABC 5 New Year 2007.png| ABC 5 New Year 2008.png| TV5 New Year 2009.png| TV5 New Year 2010.png| TV5 New Year 2011.png| TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.png|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011) TV5 New Year 2012.png| TV5 New Year 2013.png| TV5 New Year 2014.png| TV5 New Year 2015.png| HAPPYsa2015.png|Happy sa 2015 (2015) TV5 New Year 2016.png| TV5 2016 NYslogan.png|Happy Here in the New Year! (2016) TV5 New Year 2017.png|Game Tayo sa 2017! (2017) TV5 New Year 2018.png| Valentine's Season Happy Valentine's Kapatid.png| Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.png|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.png| TV5 Happy Tag-Ulan.png|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) Election Season The Vote 1992.png| The Vote 1995.png| The Vote 1998.png| The Vote 2001.png| Bilang Bayan 2004.png| Bilang Bayan 2007.png| Pagbabago 2010.png| Pagbabago 2013.png| Bilang Pilipino 2016.png| Sports Specials ABC 5 Sydney 2000 Logo.png|September 15-October 1, 2000 ABC 5 Sea Games 2003 Logo.png|December 5-13, 2003 ABC 5 Sea Games 2005 Logo.png|November 27-December 5, 2005 ABC 5 Sea Games 2007 Logo.png|December 6-15, 2007 TV5 Sea Games 2007 Logo.png|December 9-18, 2009 TV5 London Olympics 2012 Logo.png|July 27-August 12, 2012 TV5 Sochi Winter Olympics 2014 Logo.png|February 8-March 6, 2014 TV5 Gilas Pilipinas Basketball Partner Logo.png|August 28-September 15, 2014 TV5 Asian Games 2014 Logo.png|September 15-October 6, 2014 TV5 Sea Games 2015 Logo.png|May-June 2015 TV5 Rio 2016 Logo.png|February 3-August 22, 2016 Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:Special Logos